


got a thing for you

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, face fucking, or throat fucking? one in the same?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Trust is the cornerstone of everything they’ve built, everything Dan and Phil are.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	got a thing for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



> Maybe face fucking in the laying on your back position isn't quite so deep, but

Trust is the cornerstone of everything they’ve built, everything Dan and Phil are. It’s weaved into everything they do, every single _yes. E_ very single day one of them is holding out their hand and asking for the other to trust them. 

Today it’s different, today it’s Dan on his knees asking Phil to take this one step further.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, tangling his fingers into too long curls.

“Please, I know I can take it.” And Dan’s already out of it, lips already spit slick and puffy, jaw already aching from how long he’s been at it. “You know I can, Phil.” 

Phil tilts his head, considering. But the look in his eyes, the way he’s bitting his lip, tells Dan he’s already won. That he’s going to get what he wants. 

And he’s wanted this for so long. Constantly seems to begging for Phil to just use him, to strip him down and lay him against their bedsheets and take him apart how ever he wants. And Phil’s good with it, sometimes. Sometimes he’ll indulge Dan, he’ll _take_. But he’s never done this, never let Dan get into his head enough to convince him it’s a good idea. 

“Think you’re up for it, do you? You choke on my cock at the best of times, think you can take me fucking your throat?” Phil strokes down his face, cups his chin in a way that almost hurts. It’s harsh, and it means Phil is in a mood. In a mood for this, to finally let Dan show off. 

“I’ve been practising.” 

“Oh?” Phil asks, the interest rising, the visuals of Dan with something other than Phil’s own cock down his throat riling him up. “With what exactly?”

“With the dildo in your bedside table drawer.” 

“Shit.” Phil grunts. “That’s not—you know i’m bigger than that, don’t you? That i’ll—i’ll do it properly, Dan. You can't control it, I can’t control it when it comes to your mouth. Don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“You’re not going to hurt me, I trust you.” 

+

They end up in bed, it’s unmade from this morning and that seems to fit. Dan kisses Phil, hot and hungry, all the way down the hallway. They almost don’t make it, Dan almost drops back down to his knees outside the door. 

He’s got no patience, can never wait for the thing he really wants. So many occasions where Dan’s just ended up with Phil’s hand because it felt good, the promise of being fucked not even enough to stop Dan snapping his hips to meet Phil’s fist. To take the instant pleasure.

“Hmmpf, fuck. Bossy. ” He gets thrown against the mattress, Phil all over him in a second. It’s grabby and needy, and Dan thinks Phil has thought about this just as much as him. There’s nothing delicate in the way he’s moving Dan where he wants him, nothing delicate about the way he’s _biting._

Dan’s going to wake up littered in marks, and right now he’s ok with that. Phil knows he has nothing going on for the month, no photoshoots to attend, no content to upload. It’s in these downtimes that Phil claims him, makes it known that Dan is _his._ And Dan lives for Phil’s possessive side, revels in knowing it’s still the same as it was eleven years ago. They’re each others. 

“You’re the one who asked for this, the one who said he could take it.” Phil’s mouth is right against his now, smirking. “You still think you can?”

“Yes.” Dan answers, immediately. Doesn’t even need to think about it. Been fixated on the idea for a year now. “I want it, come on. Starting to think you’re the one who can’t handle it.”

  
  
Phil laughs, because he knows what Dan is trying to do. Trying to rile him, trying to get this to move along quicker. Dan’s transparent, but that’s alright, because this is _Phil,_ who knows him inside and out.

“You know that doesn’t work, yeah? Cute, though.” 

Dan let’s out a little huff of a noise, gets swallowed up when Phil kisses him. It’s all tongue, and it shouldn't be as hot as it is. All this wet, all these pathetic noises that Dan’s making. It’s messy, and he fucking loves it. 

Loves that the weight of Phil’s entire body is pressed up against his, he can feel just how much Phil _wants_ , can feel it pressed against his thigh. And Phil isn’t holding back, not afraid to show his own desperation, cant control his own hips as he grinds them down. 

“Careful, gonna come on my thigh.”

“I’m not—shutup, maybe.” Phil laughs, stops after a second even though he seems reluctant to. Even though Dan could probably assist, dig his fingers into Phil’s arse, push him down, let him fuck his thighs until he spills out over them. But he’s not looking for that today, today he knows what he wants. 

Dan shuffles until Phil gets the hint, breaks away from where they’re pressed together. “Yeah? You really want this?”

“Yes, fuck, Phil. I really want you to fuck my throat. Want it in writing?” 

“No need to be a shithead about it, just checking.” Phil smiles, swoops in for a little forehead kiss that quietens Dan’s brain. “If you want me to stop you’ve got to, er, what do you have to do?”

“I’ll pinch your arsehole.”

“Dan! No, don’t do that.” 

“Pull on your pubes?”

“You’re going to wrong way about me fucking your throat, gonna get soft.”

Dan moves down the bed, opens his mouth. Phil gets the hint. 

“Pinch me twice on the left hip, yeah?”

Dan just nods.

+

He wants to watch but his eyes fall shut, trying to focus on all the sensations, trying to focus on not making a fool of himself after having begged for this.

Dan’s fingernails are buried in Phil’s skin, and tomorrow he’ll be able to trace the marks, to map out the wealth of his own desire. Today he’s just trying to breathe, to swallow, to take everything Phil has to give. 

Phil’s braced against the headboard, fingers curled around the leather, leaving the same idents that are being left in his hips. And Phil meant it when he said he’d lose control, lose it the minute he felt the tight heat of Dan’s throat, lose it at all the eagerness Dan was portraying. 

Dan knew he meant it, and it’s still a fucking lot to take. He can hear Phil above him, a litany of curses, noises than he usually doesn’t make. This is doing more for Phil than he cared to admit, and Dan wonders if he’s thought about it more than he’d let on. 

Wonders if Phil’s laid awake at night, a hand around his cock imagining this moment. Imaging Dan so willing, so open, so trusting. How his mouth would feel, how it compared to everything else, how the complete power of it was _hot._

Because Dan’s laid awake and thought about it. And it was nothing like this, nothing as overwhelming. Every sense is attuned to Phil; Cant taste him, smell him, hear him, he could touch him but he’s not capable of it right now. Trying to add another element to this would be too much. 

So Dan just focuses, swallows at the right time, feels the snap of Phil’s hip every time he drives his cock further down Dan’s throat. And he greedily fucking takes it all, even when his eyes start to water, even when everything starts to feel sore. 

He trusts Phil, and Phil trusts _him_ to tell him when it’s too much. Dan’s fingers stay where they are, not pinching, just digging in. And he wants to tell Phil _more_ , even though more is impossible. Even though Phil is giving everything he has. 

Dan doesn’t know if it’s about sex, even. Maybe it’s just about how Phil is letting him have this. Dan just knows his brain is turning to mush inside his fucking skull, any coherent thought replaced by Phil’s cock, how it’s inside him in a way that’s new. In a way that Dan’s, apparently, always needed. 

Because he needs this. Phil using him. Phil saying yes to selfish things, because Dan wants him to be selfish. So Dan doesn’t signal, just tries to relax his throat, to make this good, to give Phil a reason to do this again. 

It’s as Dan’s nearing tears that Phil’s hips stutter, that he lets out a weak little warning that Dan doesn’t even fucking need. He knows Phil’s body by now, knows exactly what he does when he’s close, when he’s about to come.

Phil gets tense, he bites his bottom lip and Dan knows that’s happening even though he can’t _see_ it. Then he shudders, a fully body thing, something Dan will never get over. Something Dan will always find unbelievably hot, a sight that was enough for his younger self to get hard again in a second. 

Today it’s slightly different, today there’s a noise. A low moan that Dan stores away, a noise that tells him he’s fucking good at this. At making Phil fall apart. 

Dan taps out when he’s swallowed it all, when Phil’s breathing hot and heavy above him, forgetting that he needs to pull away. 

He pinches twice. 

“Shit, sorry.” Phil gathers himself, then pulls himself out of his post-orgasm haze. 

“Good?” Dan croaks, and he knows he’s barely going to be able to speak tomorrow. But, god, he wanted that. He wanted evidence that he’d taken it, and taken it so well. 

“You know that was good.” Phil laughs, slumping down against him. He looks half ready to fall asleep, but Dan knows he wont because he’s too polite for that. Too into what other people want. He can be selfish, sometimes, but never completely so. There will be a questioning little gaze, then an actual question. “Shit, alright, maybe you do know what you can take.”

Dan sighs happily, pulls himself up with his hands so he can sit against the headboard. So he can rub at his aching, take stock of how everything feels. How his throat feels _raw_. He's got dribble down his chin that he feels possessive about, doesn't want to wipe away yet. “Not to gloat, but…

“Gloat away.” Phil kisses Dan’s shoulder, and then he asks his question. “What’d you want?”

“Hand.” Dan says, voice barely there. “Your hand is good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you .... feel like commenting on pure filth, then that would be very nice <3
> 
> let's pretend this is very.... realistic and... can be achieved from sucking off ur bfs dildo


End file.
